Unexpected Joy
by reannmorgan
Summary: Eric Finds something other then the paper on his welcome mat rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay everyone this is my first story to be written on this topic on this website so if I'm taking someone story just let me know and ill stop writing it and move on.**_

_**Unknown bundle:**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**It was an early morning for Eric Northman or early evening depending on how you look at it. From his Vampire point of view it was early morning. He woke up took a shower admired himself in the mirror all in all it was just like every other night. Until he began to make his trek to his beloved red corvette. That is when he noticed that he was not alone. Just as he was going to step out of his house on to his very humors welcome mat that Pam said he just had to have; he noticed that the human sent he picked up on was in fact a human baby all bundled up in a pretty pink blanket in a wicker basket.**_

"_**What the hell" he said out loud shock evident in his voice. Slowly he bent down to pick up his odd little guest.**_

"_**Why do I have the feeling you are going to be more trouble then you are worth?" he said to the little pink bundle. **__What the hell am I going to do with a baby I am Vampire not human…. I know I will call Pam she will know what to do. __**And with that thought he wiped up hi phone and called his child.**_

"_**Fangtasia the Bar that bites you" she said in the most bored tone he has yet to hear from her.**_

"_**Pam brush up on your Dear. Abby cause we have a baby" he said with a hint of excitement in his voice.**_

"_**What… When … how… Master I thought I was your favorite Child why would you need another have I not served you whenever you have asked?" asked a worried Pam.**_

"_**Of course you have my dear child and you are my favorite Child but I mean a real baby human at that" he stated**_

"_**Where did you get a baby?"**_

"_**On my welcome mat"**_

"_**What did it come with the paper? I told you they gave out the most intrusting things with the paper!" she laughed**_

"_**No I don't think so what do I do with it?" he asked her confused on why a paper would give away a baby with the paper.**_

"_**How the hell would I know? Would you like me to ask one of these human whores that work for us what you should do?"**_

"_**No I don't think they would have a clue anymore then we would."**_

"_**What about Sookie she is human she would know what to do would she not?"**_

"_**That is the reason you are my favorite child Pam of couse my lover will know what to do, call her and tell her to come out here so she can help us but don't say why I want to see here face when I tell her."**_

"_**Can't."**_

"_**why?"**_

"_**she is at work for the shifter this evening and never answers her cell phone when she is slaving away" she said with the bored tone back in her voice.**_

"_**Then I should go to her"**_

_**Let me know what you think **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for your kind words.**_

_**Yes the story takes place about a month after Dead and Gone the Nevada Vamp. Have gone back to Vegas. Except for Victor Madden he is down in New Orleans. Sookie and Eric are together but they have not defined there relationship and she is still mostly clueless about what the blood bond really is. **_

_**I forgot to say this before that I don't own anything that was created in the wonderful mind of Charlaine Harris; with the exceptions of the characters that I add,**_

_**Sookie Shocker:**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**After hanging up with his child he quickly pick up his new found friend and drove to Merlotte's to see his bonded. **_

"_**Well here we are little thing" he says to the sleeping bundle in the passenger seat.**_

_**As soon as he walks into the bar all eyes are on him. All thinking the same thing he is going to eat the baby.**_

"_**Oh my stars" Sookie says with shock pouring out of her voice. Making Eric look to his right to see his bonded with eyes wide and her blonde eyebrows mingle with the blonde fly a ways of her pony tail.**_

"_**Lover it seems I am in need of your help with something I have gotten with the news paper this evening." He stated to her with a small smirk on his chiseled face.**_

"_**Wh…What Eric where did you get a baby?" she asked still trying to understand what is going on**_

"_**It was on my welcome mat." He said like it was the most natural thing in the world.**_

"_**How in the world did a baby end up on a vampires welcome mat?" asked Sam who finally pick his jaw off of the bar.**_

"_**Well it's not like I have a sign on my front lawn! If I did that those dam fellowship of the sun asses would burn my house down before I even had the sign fully I the ground" he stated with a 'duh' tone.**_

"_**Okay okay boys Eric why did you come here with the baby?" she asked**_

"_**Do I look like a boy to you I am a thousand year old Vampire boy is nowhere in the description. And I came here so you could help me with this little thing"**_

"_**Sam?" she asked there was only about 15 minutes left in her shift anyway and Holly was already here. "sure Cher take tomorrow off as well I have a feeling your gonna need it call me later to tell me what is going on because leave'n him with a baby could be as bad as leave'n a baby with a pack of wolves and hoping it comes out alive." he said with a laugh.**_

"_**Thanks Sam I'll do my best" she giggled as she walked in the back to get her purse and Met Eric and the baby over by the Corvette.**_

"_**So… explain how you ended up with a baby again" she asked with a smirk on her face still not all that sure how to handle Eric's News paper present.**_

"_**Well I was walking out of my house and just as I opened the door I caught the scent of a human and not one that I recognized so I looked down and there it was." He said like it happened every day.**_

"_**She" **_

"_**What"**_

"_**There she was; she's a baby not a bit." She said with a giggle.**_

"_**What ever ether way she was there and now she is here and I need your help"**_

"_**alright I'll help you but I still want to know who would just leave a baby on someone's door step when there a many other ways like just leavening it at the hospital or a police station or church or hell even a fire station would have been better the some strangers door step." She said while looking at the cute little bundle in Eric's arm.**_

"_**Are you saying I am a bad choice to take care of a child lover?"**_

"_**No just saying what if they left the child at some other vampires house they would have drained her dry or if they left her at some sick perves house where god know what could have happened to her. Look at her she is so helpless!"**_

"_**You are right Lover come we have a lot to do before dawn."**_

_**Let me know what you think. And if anyone has any idea on what I should name the baby suggestions are always welcomed lol I just can't come up with a name for her lol thanks **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone again I thank you for you kind words and I hope to here more of them. In addition, thank you for all you suggestions on names but at the last min. I took the story in a different direction so I then knew what to name her but thank you for all your thoughts.**_

_**I don't own anything everything belongs to Charlaine Harris with the exception of the people that I add.**_

_**Helping Eric:**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

"_**Eric how did you get her hear?" asked Sookie wondering how on earth Eric could have gotten the baby hear in a corvette.**_

"_**Simple I but her in the passenger seat and drove" he said wondering why Sookie was playing the dumb blonde routine.**_

"_**With nothing to keep her secure in the seat? Eric! Are you crazy what would have happened if you would have slammed on the breaks she would have hit the glove box and given her brain damage!" she yelled at him really wondering how he would not know that.**__ 'Well how would he know that Sookie__** She thought?**__ He's a 1000+ year old vampire why would he know about child care and cars duh.'_

"_**I didn't just put her in the seat she was in her little basket thing and then I put the seat belt around that. So she wouldn't slide around." He said finding it cute on how maternal Sookie was being to a child that was not her own.**_

"_**Oh… well that was a very good idea." She said as all the wind out of her sails on finally knowing something he did not.**_

"_**Yes so will you help me? I have little to know idea on what I should do with her or what her name is or why she was left on my door step." He asked her**_

"_**Yes ill help you did you check the basket to see if there was a note or anything?" she wondered**_

"_**No I didn't lover that's something I didn't even think to do" he said wondering why he didn't think of that in the first place. So he looked into the basket and sure enough there was the note that he missed.**__ How did I miss that? __**And the note read.**_

_**Dear Vampire,**_

_**I present this gift to you and my dear cousin Sookie. Just before Claudine died just made out a Fairy will. And in that will she state that if something was to happen to her that she wanted Sookie and her Bonded to take care of her child. Well just before she was murder she gave birth this little bundle of unexpected joy. Her name is Frea. As Sookie's bonded we know that you will take care of her and the child. Do not worry about your dam king Niall has already taken care of it. All you have to do is love and care for young Frea and Sookie as we know you will. **_

_**Claude **_

"_**Wow! I cannot believe it. I just can't believe it she wanted us to raise her baby!" Sookie said while trying to wrap her head around the whole thing.**__ I cannot even go more than a few months without getting shot, stacked, beat up, or blown up; and she thinks I can raise a baby with Eric. I have not even told him I love him yet… oh shit do I love him…oh my stars I do… Holy shit!_

"_**This can't be right I mean me a vampire raising a Fae child that's just…."he said unable to believe that he was going to be raising a fairy child it is just too ironic.**_

"_**Eric can you smell her?"Sookie asked thinking this might not be as hard on Eric as he thought.**_

"_**Yeah but she doesn't smell like a fairy she smells kind of like you do but like it's been taken down a few notches." He stated with realization.**_

_**Not a second after he said that did the Frea wake up with a cry. "Shit! Now what do I do?" Eric asked **_

"_**hand her over to me lets go out to my house and then you can go up to the 24 hour wall-mart and get some stuff for the baby for now till we decide what to do…okay?" She said while taking the Frea out of his big arms.**_

"_**Why do I have to go baby shopping?" he asked his Bonded**_

"_**I have to stay back with the crying baby. Unless you would like to stay back and calm the crying baby?" she said smirking knowing that she won.**_

"_**No! No I'll go to wall-mart." He said with defeat.**_

_**Let me know what you think **_

_**Oh and I don't own Wall- mart**_


End file.
